Yugi Tsukasa
Yugi Tsukasa (柚木つかさ) is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy. He is the younger twin brother of Yugi Amane. He currently resides at the school's broadcasting club room, with its members Sakura and Natsuhiko. __TOC__ Appearance Tsukasa is a short boy with matted, choppy black hair and big amber eyes. He looks nearly identical to Hanako appearance-wise, but his eye pupils are always constricted as well as having two small fangs. In his first appearance, he wore identical gakuran uniform and hat to Hanako, purposefully matching his clothes. After this, his outfit changes to a Shosei-styled uniform. Tsukasa wears a white Western shirt with a black kimono, a grey hakama, black shoes, and red ankle-height socks. He wears a hat, similar to Hanako's, but void of any emblem. Tsukasa commands 2 kokujoudai, similar to Hanako's, except black instead of white, and with pink and blue circle markings respectively. On his right cheek is a black seal, with 封 (seal) written, similar to the one of a Yorishiro. It can be presumed it is Hanako's, and he is Hanako's most precious object, but nothing is confirmed of it. As a human, he wears Kamome Academy's old uniform - a white short-sleeved shirt with black pants. Personality It is unknown what he used to be like as a human, though young Amane has noted that during festivals, Tsukasa would play katanuki for hours to get the prize, even missing dinner for it. As a ghost, Tsukasa appears to be cheerful and quite immature. He genuinely adores his older brother, Amane, and will happily jump into his arms upon sighting him. He is treated like a little kid by Sakura, whom he is bound to by contract. However, he is capable of carrying out extreme acts of violence with no remorse. This is shown where he gleefully cuts into a pufferfish, just to see what they look like on the inside, despite being warned against. Emotional and enigmatic, it is unclear what motivates him to mess with the supernaturals at school. He is manipulative, able to twist somebody's words in order to get his way. This is most evident when Tsukasa altered Mitsuba's rumor in order to create the monstrous "Bent-Neck Boy At The School Entrance". He is very controlling, in the Hell of Mirrors Arc he refused to back down unless someone does as he orders. Tsukasa seems to give little weight to the topic of his own murder, often referencing it with no hesitation. As such, he uses his death as an advantage against Hanako, who is still distraught at the mention. He derives happiness from seeing pain on someone's face, calling Amane's face before he killed him his "favorite expression". Abilities Command of Kokujoudai Tsukasa possesses two black kokujoudai with red and blue circle pattern respectively. He is capable of using them to play a trick on other's eyes. In his first appearance, he turned one into a folded black paper crane. It is unclear if his ability to appear and disappear in thin air is related to the kokujoudai. It is assumed his kokujoudai can perform similar tasks to Hanako's hakujoudai -- fight, search, tag someone... Enhanced Fighting Ability In the Hell of Mirrors arc, Tsukasa was able to beat Number 3 in his own domain - where the representative of the mystery should be at its most powerful. It is unclear how he amassed such powerful abilities. Trivia * What he wants for Christmas is Amane.https://twitter.com/aidairo2009/status/939066778759528448 * His preferred type is Amane.Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun Volume 5's bonus paper References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Male